Sayoonara my fears
by Kiritsune
Summary: A dark presence calls out a challenge on Eriol, tormenting him and threatening the one thing he holds dear. In his need to protect, Eriol finds himself needing her, more than she may need him.
1. Running

Hi!  It's me again.  lol...hmm, been so busy lately, but then i bet there's a bunch of folks who could say the same thing.  -  Hmm, well, i've decided to take the advice of some of my previous reviewers...who are awesome writers in my opinion.  yup yup, and here's the repost.  ARIGATOO for reading.  ooo, and please keep the little review box company cause he feels left out all the way on the bottom of the page.  Constructive critism welcomed! 

Chapter 1-The Runaway   
Tomoyo-Third person

    Ebony hair blew in the wind, flicking soundlessly, mercilessly. Atop the highest mast of the ship, the raven-haired lass, stood

staring into the sea. Her blazing lavender eyes reflecting blue from the ocean's exterior, as the salt air rushed around her. She

was no longer trapped, her soul felt free and wild. Here she was just as all the others who presently sailed across the Indian

Ocean. It was times like these that made her glad she had run away and used her honed brilliance and wily ways to hitch a

ride on one of the outgoing ships. Now, she was on her way to England-- a one-way trip. She was Tomoyo Daidouji,

daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, head of the Daidouji toy company. Prestigious and perceptive, she was talented in more ways

than one. Tomoyo was graced with natural beauty and poise, along with a gentle spirit. Not an inch of her body could be

considered selfish and her observance of those around her made her a social prodigy. Her amazing abilities eventually

manifested themselves, until she, like her friends, came to learn of a secret source of magic held dormant until just recently.

    As luck would have it, the boat in which she rode upon was owned by, none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa, her elementary

school friend. She had not seen him for over 10 years. At the ages of 21, both were very much alike in their intellect and

demeanor. She had been allowed to "stow-away" as a personal guest of Eriol, who was captain of the ship.

    'This is how life should be', was the thought in her head as the sun began to set, causing the color of her normally purple

eyes to turn fiery red.

Eriol-Third person 

A man slowly climbed the rope ladder. His steps were quiet along the sturdy rope as he continued his ascent. Years at sea

had toughened him, and although he had considerably more muscles, his figure seemed as lithe and thin as it had always

looked, marred only by a few scratches, almost erased by his magic. He was Eriol Hiiragizawa, as perfectly featured as

Tomoyo he was the ideal man of the age. His dark midnight blue hair, shone cerulean in the light of the sinking sun, flowed

effortlessly through the wind. Though exposed regularly to the sun, his skin remained ever white and smooth. His wire-

rimmed glasses, gone in the fear they may break in the midst of sea. The dark pools of crystal gray eyes peered forth in an

alluring manner. Wisdom held deep within, the maturity of that past his age was as apparent in him as it was in Tomoyo.

Smooth, long fingers, those of a pianist, grabbed onto the next hold for a steeper climb. The last rays of the sun shone upon

him, illuminating all his key features, as if he glowed. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the reincarnation of the great master of magic Clow

Reed, and wealthy Englishman of the age, a mentor and master to his two creations, was the sole companion to Tomoyo

Daidouji high upon the mast. He peered over the last horizontal string of rope, and up into the back of the goddess. His

breath was caught in approval, as the calm serenity of the figure before him turned around to face him, sensing his presence.

Along the way they had found that she had the amazing perceptive ability to sense the auras' of those around her, seeing

them and feeling them in different colors. He was a cadent blue, tinged with a splash of mischievous black. He smiled his

ever-knowing smile, the two teens, grinning at the situation of contentment as they stared at the almost gone sun.

Regular P.O.V.

    "Konban wa, Daidouji-san." He greeted softly to the maiden. His warm, careful hands capturing her own delicate but firm

ones.

    "Konban wa, Hiiragizawa-kun." She answered just as calmly. Neither of them would have protested if they were called by

their first names, but it was just too much of a habit.

    "It certainly is a lovely end to the day, isn't it my dear Daidouji san. And don't we just look stunning?" He smiled softly,

the flattery as natural as breathing for him.

    "Hai, soo desu. (Yes that is so) One must always look their best for you, Hiiragizawa-kun."A wicked grin that told him

she wasn't going to fall for his flattery any time soon.

    He just smirked at her usual perceptiveness. 'Same old Daidouji san' he thought to himself. To her he said, "Ah, trying to

match my wit, Daidouji san? I am afraid that this is one game that you shall lose indefinitely." He flashed his most dashing

smile and was rewarded with her warm one. Yet he watched in amusement as the depths of her alluring purple eyes shone

with their own mockery at his game.

    "You wish Hiiragizawa-kun, but I'm afraid that I know you too well to be suckered in by your futile attempts at flattery."

She stood back to the sun as Eriol came up behind her.

    "Ah! How can you even think that any woman could resist my mysterious and utterly charming allure?" He feigned a

mock hurt as she laughed at the cute face holding a small pout, in which he turned toward her. Her laughter only made it

increase, and she had no choice but to crumble under his puppy dog gaze. He broke into a wide grin when she admitted defeat

and turned to setting sun. Both held their breaths as they watched with intensity. Then at the last second there was a faint

line of light, and the world was plunged into nightfall. The stars glittered overhead making the ship shine with a calm glow.

    "So pretty." Tomoyo exclaimed softly, captivated by the twinkling lights in the sky. Her lavender eyes turned a dark

purple, almost mirroring the peaceful darkness of the sky, twinkling, as did the stars. Eriol chuckled at her naivety in such

things, and the innocence in which she proclaimed her amazement. Yet it soon died in his throat as he watched in fascination

at the happiness that shone in her eyes. 'My, my, Tomoyo san, what was it that you were thinking so fondly of before I

arrived?'

    "Un (yes)." The skies are indeed at their brightest here at sea," His husky voice faltered for an instant as he let out an airy

sigh. "Such wonders have never ceased to amaze me. It was one of the reasons I chose to explore the seas. After all, I cannot

get seasick. Can you just imagine the greatest sorcerer in the world throwing up over the side of the port bow?" He mocked

grimaced at the thought.

    Tomoyo was saddened that he had left his moment of pure honesty slide into another joke, but laughed anyway. His

happiness was worth the lost chance at learning more about the young sorcerer. "Mou Hiiragizawa kun, that's such a pity.

Because I'm sure Li-kun would have been in my debt was I to give him such a photograph." She sighed in disappointment,

but her eyes gave away her façade, as they gleamed dangerously.

    "My darling Daidouji-san, you wouln't dare, would you? How can you even think of that after getting a good glimpse at

my ever so cute a face?" He looked up at her eagerly, and she laughed musically at the earnest look.

    "You are always right Hiiragizawa-kun. I could never say no to your childish face. Why, it would be as though I refused

my own little nieces and nephews. But aren't we being a little vain here?

    "I am hurt you would compare my mature looks to that of a child, but I must say it is one of my more endearing qualities.

Vain, I may be, but only for you Daidouji-san. Besides, if I wasn't then how would I keep up with you?" A tinge of red

splashed at Tomoyo's face. 'Ohoho, you shall surely pay for that Hiiragizawa.' With that thought in mind, she turned

slightly around, her face pressed up against his chest. 'My aren't we close.' She thought to herself, her cheeks turning an

even brighter red, before she let it go with a shrug. 'Too bad for you then' She tiptoed on her booted feet and was eye to eye

with the sea captain. His eyes widened in shock at her forwardness. 'What is this, my dear Daidouji-san' he thought in his

confusion. He felt her hands go to his sides and stiffened underneath her light touch. Then she promptly said "Surprise!" and

proceeded in giving him the most torturous of all tickle tortures in the world. His throaty laughter delighted the ears of

Tomoyo as she continued.

    "Daidouji...sanpeals of laughter...please...desist...I beg of you...Daidouji ...dono...please...I promise not to do that to

you...again...onegai...gomen... Daidouji-sama...Saa...Ano...onegai...Tomoyo!" His last words struck her. She immediately

stopped and looked down at his tear stained face, caused by so much laughter. Slowly his laughter died away as realization

took over, and looked at Tomoyo's face in concern. 'Shoot! Watashi wa baka desu.'(A/N: means: I am an idiot) He scolded

himself.

    "Eh, gomen ne Daidouji-san." But Tomoyo's face seemed pensive before she suddenly looked up, her eyes shining with a

new found fact.

    "Nay, Eriol-kun, I think we know each other well enough for us to call each other by our first names. I guess it just sort of

grew on me, and the sudden change threw me off. But now that I think on it, it is not so bad ne Eriol-kun?" Her enthusiasm

rounded onto him and the usual smirk appeared.

    "Why Tomoyo-chan, I believe you are right." He gave her a graceful bow, awkward in their current environment. The

moon shone brightly in the background, and the stars twinkled softly, reflecting the gentleness in the sea. All was calm, only

the slight splashes as water, hit wood, and the two remained still. Eriol looked up at Tomoyo as his head was still bowed.

Both smiled, but as Eriol made to stand next to Tomoyo, the boat gave an almighty lurch, and he was flung face first into the

ground. The sound resonated along with the "Oomph!" let out by Eriol. He lifted his head, which was pounding furiously at

his skull, hurting almost as much as his pride. Almost. He looked up at Tomoyo once more, her expression unreadable. Her

gaze bore down on him, before it cracked into the world largest smile and she laughed. She kept laughing as she slid down the

supporting beam that held her within the pit of the mast. Eriol's face, currently sporting a very large, and very distinct red

mark on it, looked just like an oversized cherry. A slightly hurt cherry she might add. The look of embarrassment and

sprained dignity that was so alien to his face was just too humorous for Tomoyo to not laugh at.

    "Mou Tomoyo-chan, why must you be so mean to me? You wound me." He put on his best pleading look, causing

Tomoyo to break her laughter fit into a gentler one.

    "Gomen ne Eriol-kun, I wasn't laughing _at_ you." She looked at his disbelieving face, tinged with concealed humor, and

more laughter burst from her.

    "Ne Eriol-kun, you caught me. I am only human after all, and I had to laugh at your priceless cherry face." She broke into

more laughter at her own vivid description, his face burning even brighter if it can be imagined.

    "Aa, soo desu ne. But Tomoyo-san, how can you laugh in my moment of peril, I am wounded and all you do is stand and

laugh at me, Daidouji san." His revert back to the note of respect caused Tomoyo's laughter to die away and turn into teasing

sympathy.

    "I would never laugh at you Eriol-kun. It is just that you entertain me so well." Humor rang through her voice.

"Always am I happy to assist my dear Tomoyo-san. But now, it grows cold, and we must be heading down, I wouldn't

want you to get chilled."

    The two made their way down the rope ladder, getting down as easily as they got up. Slowly, Eriol walked Tomoyo to her

room.

    "Arigatoo gozaimasu Eriol-_sama_." She said using the name Eriol had once given her. He looked down at her form in slight

surprise before seeing the irony held within.

    "Doitashimashite Tomoyo koishii." He smirked at her surprised look and her tinged cheeks..

    "Umm...an-no...Oyasumi nasai Eriol-sama." She managed to say through her shock.

    With a genuine smile he replied softly "Oyasumi nasai Tomoyo-koishii." They both lay in their rooms across the hall, and

slept. The stars twinkled even brighter above, guiding the boat currently on autopilot. The night was already beginning; the

waves pushed against and receded from the boat. The moon shone brightly above as it lit up the already jewel encrusted sky.

The world slept on. (A/N: I think I'm gonna hurl....end of commentary laughs insanely)

Ahahahaha! Well that's the first chapter...arigatoo.  I should give everyone a happy happy smile and a huge thank you for sticking with me.  Hai, hai, i hope you like the first chapter.  -


	2. Hiding

Howdy!  Nice ta see you all!  AWESOME...cries, you're actually still with me.  lol, i'd have ditched me long ago.  -  Hmm, but anywho...THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reviewing...the little review button is happy too, i'm sure of it.  Ahhh!  i knew i forgot something...english translations.  gomen ne (sorry)  Um...here's some words for ya. 

Oyasumi nasai: good night

Ohayoo: good morning

gomen nasai: sorry

hai: yes

arigatoo: thank you

kun; san: suffixes added to the end of names to show respect

chan: suffix added to the names of children or those younger than you

- I'll be sure to write the translations on the side if i put any more japanese in the future.  Thanks for reminding me.  Really appreciate it! Special thank you to  Bluelotus and swm2me who reviewed and gave me such great motivation.  - Thanks!

**Chapter 2-Nightmares and Saviors**

Through the window of Tomoyo's cabin, the moon shone calmly above the darkened sea. The filtered light aroused Tomoyo

from her sleep and drew her gaze toward its brilliance. Full, it fit perfectly in her round window from where she stood,

casting tiny rainbows from the crystals that hung from its sides. 'I really must take a picture of this,' Tomoyo thought. 'I

hope it catches the little rainbows too.' Making her decision she set about looking for her digital camera. 'Where could it be?'

She thought in earnest. Tapping her head lightly with her finger and sitting cross-legged, she searched her memory.

'Oh that's right, I left it in Eriol's room when I first came on board, and had to tell him that I ran away from home.' She

laughed as a she recalled their unexpected "meeting".

**_Flashback_**

It was dark, but instead of being alluring like it was this night, only fear and apprehension marked the streets that evening.

Usually the dark had no power of the strong Daidouji heiress, but on this particular night it managed to reach pass her

defenses and grip painfully on her mind.

As the shadows settled in, Tomoyo sat hunched in the center of her immense living room, hugging her shoulders as if afraid

she may blow apart at any second. The wind outside her window blew slowly, taking the branches of the trees with them,

sending branch after branch tumbling against the side of her house. No one else was home, everyone was gone. 'I'm along

again. But its okay, my loneliness will keep me company.' In her head she knew this sounded absurd and clutched

desperately for a sane thought. Instead, the smiling faces of the ones she loved so much began to swarm and consume her,

turning her once greatest joy into the nightmare of all nightmares. In a heartbeat she was on her feet and out the door. She

continued to run and kept going, she wanted to leave it all behind, like they had done to her. Tomoyo scolded herself for

being so selfish, but this time it was for them as well. Sakura and Li had still been around, but as they grew up, the best

friends grew apart, and Tomoyo's two friends had gotten engaged. With these thoughts she headed on and tore blindly

through the dimly lit streets. Suddenly she halted, the sea! Tomoyo sank to her knees by one of the boats. In her haste to get

 away, she had not thought how she could get off, she had only thought of how she wanted to be anywhere but there. She

needed to be gone by tonight and transportation to such distances didn't come quickly.

Despair...NO, she was Daidouji, and Daidouji women are headstrong and independent. So with a deep breath and new

motivation, Tomoyo climbed on aboard the nearest ship, making to stow away in the baggage cart. Unfortunately, before she

could make it on, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She was swung around only to face the captain of the ship she was

trying to board, but it wasn't the fact that she was caught that made her gasp in shock.

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Daidouji-san?" Recognition dawned upon his expression, but confustion dominated his demeanor. He looked into her defiant

eyes, 'So strained,' he thought 'their too hard...like she...' His whole body tensed as she fell onto the ground. The tears burst

from her eyes as she sobbed, clutching his ankles, fighting to remain stable.

When she had calmed down some, he knelt down from his tall 6' to her vulnerable position at his feet.

"What happened to you Daidouji-san?" He had always known her to be sensible, and running around the streets of the dock

at night did not seem very sensible to him. Slowly Tomoyo told him her situation, of how she had technically no family to go

back to and that she just needed some time away. Tears poured slowly down her face as she cried herself to sleep,

unconscious by the time Eriol swooped her into his arms. The next thing she knew she was out to sea in a beautiful room, on

her way to Europe.

**_End of Flashback_**

Smiling at how close they had become, Tomoyo slowly tip toed to Eriol's cabin across from hers. Immediately she took to

her task of searching for her cam corder. Minutes ticked away and Tomoyo feared that the moon would be gone before she

got back to tape it. It wasn't anywhere. Taken off guard during her moment of disappointment, she jolted when Eriol shifted

in his sleep. Tomoyo froze in her movements as she slowly turned around. Pain etched the face of the young sorcerer as he

tossed in his sleep. 'He's having a nightmare' she immediately concluded. Without hesitation, she rushed to the side of his

bed peering down at the creased forehead. She knelt by the side of the small bed taking Eriol's hand in her own. It was cold

and clammy. She didn't like the feeling at all as she scooted closer. She couldn't stand to see Eriol in so much misery and

gently shook the young man awake.

"Eriol-kun, Eriol-kun, wake up. "Come on, you must wake up." Slowly Eriol woke to the calls of Tomoyo's sweet voice.

Her voice was soothing, but the remnants of his dream lingered, enough to keep him ill at ease. Looking up Eriol saw the

angelic features of the purple haired young woman whom he had grown so fond of. She smiled reassuringly at him, smoothing

his bangs away and stroking his forehead with a cool hand. He took a deep breath and sighed in contentment, he had to admit

he loved the endearing attention he was receiving, despite the forboding presence at the back of his mind. Presuming he was

asleep, Tomoyo got up to leave until a hand caught her own.

"Eriol?" She was slightly bewildered, but further questioning was halted when Eriol pulled her down onto the bed.

"Stay with me please?" He pleaded as he looked up her with so much vulnerability and innocence she had no choice but to

succumb with a gentle smile.

"Alright, Eriol-_chan_" She stressed the word to keep a light atmosphere in the room, and he smiled, satisfied.

"Come now, move over then Eriol." He moved to one side of the bed as Tomoyo lay down in front of his chest. He put the

warm blanket over them. Tomoyo thought of how Eriol had looked during his dream and with her back still to him asked,

"Daijoubu desu ka (Are you all right?), Eriol-kun?" He put his arm around her waist as she stiffened, and brought her right up against his chest.

She looked up tentatively as he looked above her head with a slight smile. He slowly tilted his head down and buried it into

her hair.

"Hai. Arigatoo gozaimasu (thank you) Tomoyo-san. Arigatoo Gozaimasu." He held on tighter as he kept her close. She smiled at his

temporary vulnerable and protective state and brushed away the bangs in his hair as he looked at her, almost crying with

relief. "Arigatoo Gozaimasu."

"Doitashimashite (You're welcome) Eriol-kun. Oyasumi nasai. Sweet dreams." He smiled at her words and still holding her fell asleep, a sleep in

which she soon followed after.

OOOO...fluffy!  lol, i'm not really a fluff person, but it's totally fun to write...so be prepared to see lots more of it in the future. OH, and of course there's goin to be tons of action.  Whether or not it's good action and fluff, I'll leave you, the most honorable and wonderful and totally awesome--i'm flattering you, is it working?--reviewers ever!  - See ya!


	3. Sailing

Hi! Must thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. THANK YOU SOO MUCH. I don't own cardcaptors, and the people who actually do are way awesome! CLAMP is soo cool! - AHAHAHAHA!

"Okay, kiritsune, time to go back home..."

"Aww, but i don't wanna. All those white walls and tight jackets. I'd much rather stay here. And what's with all those paddings? How am i supposed to get a good idea if you don't let me hit my head on the walls?"

"Oh no, it's just so you don't have to worry about a bed."

"Oh, I see....let's go then. AHAHAHAHA! Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man."

On with the story...

Chapter 3-A new day, a new enemy

In the moon's wake, the sun rose filling the cabin with a warm light. It was Sunday, and even those who worked on the boat were given a day off. No one was awake to see the sun rise over the deep blue ocean horizon, all snug in their beds.

Eriol slept on his side, Tomoyo in the hollow his curved body made. His arm was draped over her waist, the elbow bent so that his large hand rested on her shoulder. The other arm was beneath her neck, holding her shoulders like a little teddy bear. (A/N: kawaii ne?-cute isn't it?) Tomoyo lay with her head tucked underneath his as they slept a little longer. Slowly Eriol began to stir. His eyelids protested the movement, but opened obediently. He woke to the warmth of the woman beside him, reassuring warmth that caused him to tighten his hold on her. He had no intentions of getting up any time soon as he peered down at her perfectly content face. His thumb traced the line of her mouth, which was currently poised in a small smile. Time had stopped for him as suddenly the woman stirred. Rubbing her sleepy purple eyes, she turned her attention to the boy currently looking down at her and smiled wider.

"Morning Eriol-kun" She said cheerfully, chuckling slightly at the red tinge he had gotten for being caught staring.

"Ohayoo Tomoyo-san," He whispered. Tomoyo smiled and yawned slowly. Tiny little tears formed on either side caused by the yawn. Eriol had to smile at the cute innocent look on Tomoyo's face. Yet it quickly turned to surprise when she buried her head in his mussed navy blue shirt.

"Wake me when we get there." She mumbled into his shirt. Her breath went through the cotton fabric and lingered on his pale skin. He twitched under the sensation. Recovering, he chuckled and proceeded to arouse her from her wanted sleep.

"Mou, Tomoyo-san, it's already 10 in the morning and we shan't arrive in England till tomorrow evening. You don't really plan to sleep for so long do you? Come, let's go to the galley and eat breakfast." He tilted her chin up with his strong fingers and looked into her sleepy purple eyes. Suddenly he couldn't contain himself. So leaning down, he put his mouth against her ear and whispered...

"Wake up, or I'll have to...throw your camera out the port hole." At this she sat bolt upright and looked wildly around. She looked up to see the triumphant look on Eriol's face.

"How cruel Eriol, I was going to get up." She thought about this for a little while and added "eventually." He chuckled at her honesty as they both got up and headed for the galley.

The Galley 

At any other time during the week, the galley would have been empty at 10 in the morning, but today was Sunday, a day everyone slept in. So it was as crowded as usual, as everyone filed in for breakfast. The two walked in and joked with a few of the crewmembers. Eriol ordered the salmon and Tomoyo had her eel and rice. (A/N: yummy ne? lol) Laughter rang through the mess hall and the atmosphere was cheerful. No one noticed the unnatural storm approaching-- but someone felt it.

After Breakfast, in the steering cabin 

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo had tapped Eriol on the shoulder and was requesting his attention. He turned his head immediately toward her, noting the seriousness in which she used his name.

"What is it Tomoyo-san?" He noticed the apprehensive and almost-loathing look look on her face.

"I feel a new aura, but it's got a funny color to it. It's transparent and almost endless like. Colors cannot describe it. It feels too unworthy of a color...it feels evil Eriol-san" She shivered and hugged herself tightly as she struggled to find the right words to describe the oncoming assault. All she knew for certain was that it definitely wasn't a good aura. She trembled more and the digusted look on her face strengthened along with determination to be rid of it. Eriol felt the need to protect her from it, so he came and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed slightly and held on.

"Where?" Eriol asked the question in a serious monotone voice that was hard with his own determination. Tomoyo simply looked up and pointed at the undetected storm. 'My god,' he thought to himself, 'how could we not see this coming?' They continued to stare at the mass of clouds that they felt sure was covering there enemy. There was little time to act. Eriol took out a shining pendant that flared with every color known to man. He handed it to Tomoyo.

"This is going to be a very tough battle as I'm sure you already know. Take this, it's your staff of power, you'll need it." Tomoyo stared at the beautiful peace and looked at Eriol.

"Arigatoo. I will" Knowing time was still running out, both looked up at each other and sprinted into different directions. Tomoyo went below ground to alert those who worked the cargo and anyone who was asleep. Eriol took off to the loud speaker to call attention to everyone on deck. Not long after the whole crew of 28 stood at the stern of the ship looking at the dark force.

Click and review onegaishimasu (please)


	4. Floating

Nope, i don't own cardcaptors. I'm not smart enough....lol. So much fun, especially since there are sooo many good writers out there who are willing to give me good tips. Ahahaha, soon i shall pass english with an A...all thanks to everyone. - Okay, i'm crazy, we've established that, now on with the story..."Hey Eriol, do you have some kind of magic to cure me?"

Chapter 4-The storm

"Everyone report to their stations, this is going to be one heck of a ride!" Eriol shouted to the whole crew. They scrambled; some climbed onto the mast, they were the strongest, and they would search for navigation. The rest took off along the deck to act as extra support. Eriol set off with Tomoyo right behind.

"Where are we going Eriol?" She had thought that they would be needed along deck, but Eriol had other ideas.

"We are going to recruit the ones with magical abilities." Tomoyo was in a brief shock in which Eriol slightly chuckled at. "Don't be so naïve Tomoyo-san. Of course there are more people with magical abilities than the four of us. Remember Sakura-san's mother?" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly for having forgotten and they headed forward silently. "Go to the steering cabin Tomoyo-san, I will be there shortly with the gifted." So she heeded his request and went up to the cabin.

In the cabin later 

Tomoyo looked upon the familiar faces of the crewmembers, as well as two whom she didn't recognize as their faces were hidden in shadow. (A/N: Guess who.) They all stood before Eriol who explained about the hidden force. All showed increased signs of nervousness except Tomoyo who was already nervous. Each of the sorcerers and sorceresses were assigned a part of the boat. If the storm came close and if it attacked, they were to construct a shield. Knowing their assignments, they headed off. The only ones left in the cabin were Eriol, Tomoyo, and the two figures.

"You two can come out of hiding now." Eriol told them with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "I know they know who you are, but then that doesn't mean that they will be intimidated and forget their duty."

"You sound so sure of yourself Hiragizawa. I should wipe that smirk off your face. You know as well as I do, that you keep your real identity of the reincarnation of Clow Reed a secret from them as well." Even if he was in the shadows, Tomoyo could see the scowl on his face. The voice was so familiar.

"My, my, my cute, little descendant, didn't I tell you to control your temper in the midst of battle? Dear Sakura-chan, I thought you would have subdued him by now." He chuckled at the two red faces. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was gaping at the two in which she hadn't seen for so long.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" She cried as she ran over to hug them both. They hugged her back and Sakura beamed like a child who just got a whole bunch of candy.

"We missed you so much Tomoyo-chan, didn't we Syao-kun?" He nodded and smiled at Tomoyo with a red face. Tomoyo laughed at the funny sight they made.

"Mou, my camera is still in Eriol's room, too bad, this would have been the newest scene in my camera." She pouted as the others sweat dropped and Sakura yelled "HOE, kawaii Tomoyo-chan, you are still the same." Everyone laughed until the storm clouds brought their attention back to the task at hand.

"Okay Tomoyo, I've already filled Sakura and Li in about your role in this, so you don't have to worry about that. We all have to come together to defeat this new enemy. Are you ready?" Eriol looked from every determined face around him as they said at the same time "Hai!" With that the four ran out the top cabin and to the railing that went around its balcony.

Tomoyo stood in front and closed her eyes. She could feel the aura even more intensely, and even if the others could have done this as well, Tomoyo was the only one who could have done it without recoil of magic, because her sensory was purely a natural talent. The entire cloud was the color of transparent darkness, but one spot held it all in one great abyss. She opened her eyes to the spot in a snap and noticed a small light where she directed her gaze.

"Right there." She pointed to the light and the three aimed their powers at it. Every one summoned their weapons.

"Oh key of the stars with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your, light; RELEASE!" Sakura's voice rang out through the storm as her pink staff appeared.

Li whipped out his inscriptions and tassel, holding them out before him, "Magic force with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within, force know my plight, release the light!" He shouted as he produced his sword from them.

"I call upon the powers of the day and the night, sun and darkness release your might!" With his words, Eriol's gold long staff of Clow Reed appeared.

Just like Sakura, Tomoyo's incantations came to her as she held out the colorful pendant. "From the colors of both heaven and Earth, Aurora the staff of wisdom, commences your birth." With her words, the beautiful gem flared to light and became a thin black and white staff, a ball of multicolor situated at the very top, ensnarled in the two opposing colors: black the shade that absorbs all color and white the shade that reflects all color. She stared at it in awe as she stepped back waiting to be needed, for at the moment...it was up to the others.

"Windy! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted as her pink star card expelled Windy.

"Element, WIND!" Li shouted as a gust of wind flew from his own incantation inscriptions.

"Wind." Eriol merely said the element and his own tempest joined that of Sakura's and Li's. (A/N: I know his name is Syaoron, but I'm too lazy. Silly me -) Their combined elements slashed at the cloud. Everyone sucked in their breath as the enemy was revealed.

The crew stared at the ethereal face before them. It held beauty, but only a fool would call it thusly. Its skin looked flawless, upon which there were two perfectly arched eyebrows. A mouth with thin lips smiled with perfect teeth. Yet the eyes were full of mad hatred. Its features hard as though carved from stone, and hair that was beautiful, yet totally sharp and full of edge. The smile was replaced by a smirk of pure loathing and his features turned twisted. If the magical children didn't know any better they'd have sworn they saw blood upon the teeth and green ooze flowing across the eye where there seemed to be a gash. Yet those on the ground didn't see it and remained enthralled by the apparition. To them it was an angel and many stopped what they were doing. The cloud smiled at them all as it watched the four children sorceror's above deck out of the corner of its eyes. Each one of them looked back with anger. Suddenly it spoke up.

"Heed my warnings insignificant whelps. You shall not escape the wrath of Kuroikumo." The voice like everything else about it seemed metallic as all of a sudden a force knocked them out. They flew out and over the ship, the last thing any of them heard was the cold voice speaking unto them.

"I have spared you for this time, but if you choose not to listen, than you shall suffer under my power. Even you Clow Reed, nothing can beat the power of Kuroikumo." Then everything went dark.   
**Shores of London, England**

Raining: that's how it usually was on the spring days in England. The beach shores were plastered in sloshy sand, created both by the waves and by the rain. It was early in the morning and the beach was still yet untouched by the mass of people that usually rampaged across it, yet one area was marred by a set of footprints.

Flashback 

The storm raged on, the sea turning almost black in the absence of light, and held up within the ocean current lay two young people. Floating, only because of their danger induced magic. Strands of purple hair mixed with an almost indecernable blue, swaying in the black abyss. By the time the new day began (12:00am) both were washed onto the shores of the young man's hometown. There the two lay, hands clutched together, on the shores of London, England. For a moment, Eriol's eye's opened as he gingerly carried Tomoyo further up on the shore, collapsing just as the sun began to peek through the clouds.

End of Flashback 

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to wake up first. Soaked she shivered slightly in the rains of the early morning. She looked to her right to the person who was emitting soft blue waves, a familiar aura belonging to the famous Eriol Hiiragizawa. Yet something was wrong. It was faint and sent alarm signals upon the head of Tomoyo. Gingerly she placed her hand on his head.

'He's burning up!' She thought to herself. In the back of her head she could still feel the evil aura of their newest enemy, Kuroikumo, but right now her main concern was Eriol. 'As long as I don't make any sudden moves against him, that beast shouldn't come after Eriol and me.' With that thought, she set off finding the auras of Spinel and Nakuru with her newfound abilities. 'There!' she thought triumphantly when she came across a calm grey and a flaring orange-pink. With that, she took a cab to the source and sort of dragged him toward the door. She knocked and waited for someone to open up.

"TOMOYO!!!" screamed Nakuru when she saw the violet haired lass. Tomoyo broke into a huge smile, overjoyed to see the hyperactive guardian once again. Though, almost immediately, it was replaced by a look of concerned.

"Nakuru, Eriol is very sick, we ran into an evil demon of some sort. I'll tell you about it later, but for now, can I just put Eriol to bed?" Tomoyo held a very worried expression, in which Nakuru had to smile fondly at. 'She really cares for Master Eriol. OOOOO how fun it will be to dress her up. So kawaii!!! -' Nakuru thought to herself.

"Don't worry about master too much, Tomoyo. He is just suffering from side effects from using too much magic, it happens sometimes. He'll probably be up and around by tomorrow, or the day after, depending." Tomoyo grinned widely with relief and both set about putting him to bed.

Nakuru left right after Eriol was deposited into the bed, but Tomoyo wanted to stay awhile. Kneeling down, she rested her head on the bed, supported by her arms. His face looked less strained, but it held a sense of unhappiness that Tomoyo was pained to see. She dried his hair a bit (Nakuru had used her magic to change his clothes). His expression softened at the light touch and looked less tense. Satisfied, Tomoyo slowly got up and went downstairs.

Haha, i see a little button that wants to be pressed...go ahead, i don't think it bites.


	5. Dreaming

- I don't own CCS or Tomoyo or Eriol, cause they belong to CLAMP. lol, however i do "own" Kuroikumo, my evil villain. Hmm, although it kinda seems wrong to say i own the character. Characters are entities of ourselves right, or rather they come from our imagination, and i'd hate to think i owned my imagination...lol, but if the dictionary says that "own" is the right word, then by golly, who am i to say anything? LoL I'm Kiritsune! okay, on with the story. Fluff to come...

Chapter 5-A night in the Hiiragizawa mansion

Tomoyo's mood considerably lightened after telling the two guardians about their encounter with Kuroikumo. A bit of the weight had been lifted off her shoulder and both of Eriol's creations were doing a marvelous job of cheering her up. Spinel flew to her shoulder and under her hair, gently purring against her neck. (A/N: totemo kawaii—very cute!!!) :

"Come on Tomoyo, come play with us!" Nakuru cried as she leaped toward Tomoyo. She was grinning so widely there was no way Tomoyo could have refused.

"Hai ikimashoo (Yes, let's go)" Tomoyo laughed pumping her fist in the air, reenergized by the guardian's enthusiasm. Immediately the three raced into the outside garden-Spinel hanging on for dear life, still sitting atop Tomoyo-where a game of chase began. Muffled shouts and laughter rang left and right making the day seem so much less dreary.

After one of the best chasemaster games of her life, Tomoyo spent the rest of the day checking on Eriol and watching the two creatures banter good-naturedly. It was a very amusing day for the young woman, although by the end she could barely keep her eyes open, the happy memories of the day floating around her in peaceful contentment. When she was finally able to dress for bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was only two hours later, but the whole house was already dark and resting. But the night was stirred when Tomoyo bolted up in bed. A flare from Eriol's aura had immediately grabbed her as she was sleeping. Getting up softly on her feet, she half tiptoed, half ran to Eriol's room.

The door to the master's bedroom opened and Tomoyo poked her head in. Eriol was fast asleep, but sweat poured down his face, mingling with tears. 'Not again.' She groaned in her head as she rushed to the side of his bed. 'This is worse than last time.'

Urgently she shook Eriol as hard as she could 'till his eyes snapped open. The tears now flowed freely as he looked upon Tomoyo's gentle and concerned face. She sat down and gathered him in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay Eriol. Daijoubu ne (Everything is fine, okay)" Over and over she whispered comforts to him. He clutched onto her and buried his head into her shoulder. After a long time he looked up to her softly smiling face, tears on his own, making his blue eyes shine.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Eriol-kun (Are you alright)?" Tomoyo asked

"H-h-hai, daijoubu desu, moichido arigatoo gozaimasu Tomoyo (Yes, I'm okay, thank you so much again). Please stay with me." He said hoarsely through his cries.

"Itsumo Eriol-kun, itsumo (Always Eriol, always)." With that promise, she lay down facing Eriol as he gathered her up in his arms in a secure hold. Her fingers brushed back the tears from his eyes and ran over his warm skin, with her cool hand, soothing his pain. 'I need her so much.' Eriol thought to himself.

Need overwhelming him, he slowly bent his head down and captured Tomoyo's lips with his own. Tomoyo tensed for a while before relaxing, though her shock kept her from returning his kiss. After what only seemed a second, they broke off leisurely both staring at each other.

Finally Eriol whispered, "Onegai (please). Don't leave me. Anata ga irimasu (I need you)."

Tomoyo's eyes softened as she put her hand gently on his cheek, smiling as his eyes closed and he leaned into it, rubbing his cheek softly against her palm. "I'll always be there for you Eriol." She repeated her promise to him and hugged him to her gently. Peace fell upon them both and they fell asleep.

A/N: HOWDY!! WAII!! This is sooo awesome, I love every single one of your reviews...You are all totally awesome, and inspire me to write more. I'm usually lazy, but I don't mind writing this story! Lol...Eriol and Tomoyo are soooo good together - I'm usually not such a fluffy person, but hey, who knew that fluff was sooo fun to write? THANKS sooooo much for all who reviews and help me and the little review button feel so loved. -

Questions to be answered in the next part:

1) Where are Sakura and Li?

2) More secrets revealed about kuroikumo

3) What exactly is brewing between Eriol and Tomoyo?

4) What else kind of powers does Tomoyo have?

Others if I find any. Byes for now, I gotta run in circles till I'm very very dizzy (quoted from Cinderella), jk! LoL, this is a fun story.


	6. Comforting

YATTA! You like my story, you really really like it. I'm sooo happy! I hope i can continue to make this story interesting for all you guys who are reading it, and special thank you's today!

Allychik6, Bluelotus, tasi, Whispers( ), and ( )

Thank you sooo much for reviewing. - I think i shall have to dedicate this, hopefully kawaii (cute) chapter to you guys. Arigatoo!

Chapter 6-Trapped

Morning:

It was only about 6:00 AM, but Nakuru was up and getting ready to make lots of sugar cookies. (A/N: poor spinel) Nakuru looked around the kitchen for the colored sprinkles, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Drat. Spinel must have taken them from me. Mou, such a party stealer, cat, thingy...hmm, what was that word?" Slowly the she went up to Eriol's room to ask him for some. Opening the door Nakuru peeked in. Tomoyo's form was slightly curled, her purple hair fanning behind her, while Eriol's body surrounded it. Nakuru's face lit up with glee. 'Ah, so kawaii, must film just like Tomoyo-chan. Sugoi (Wow)! I get a girl to talk to!'Dancing the girl left the room. (A/N: Okay, for me Nakuru is a girl and Ruby is an "it", so confusing and "it" sounds so not nice. Oh wells)

It was only a few minutes later when Tomoyo woke up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked up to see Eriol's face. It seemed as though he had made a full recovery. She smiled in satisfaction, as she sat up and stretched.

"Waii, it's so cold!" Tomoyo had placed her feet on the floor, and being so used to the warmth of the bed, the temperature change came as a surprise. "Mou, I don't want to get up, but..."Her sentence was interrupted by someone behind her.

"Then don't." Eriol had woken as well. Slowly he stretched and moved over to where Tomoyo was sitting. Coming down behind her, he pulled her onto his lap and laid his head on her shoulder, then promptly went back to sleep. Tomoyo sweatdropped. 'Eriol doesn't seem to be awake today.' Suddenly she smiled and turned over to Eriol. 'This could prove to be fun.'

Innocently the young man slept, oblivious to the lady whose hands were slowly creeping towards him. The next thing he knew, he was awoken by the tickles of Tomoyo Daidouji. 'I am so glad he is ticklish, else this would definitely not be as much fun.' Tomoyo thought during her torture. But if she thought he was going to surrender like last time, she was sadly mistaken. Instantly he grabbed her arms and flipped her over and gave her a taste of her own medicine. Tears of mirth spilled down her face as they both kept laughing.

Suddenly they heard a loud "KAWAII!" from the door. Nakuru stood there with Tomoyo's camera in absolute joy. The two blushed red and babbled something about "not what you think...ship...er...sick...Tahiti" Nakuru just kept hollering "kawaii" as she ran out the door. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and they both burst out laughing again. Finally they had calmed down, but the silence brought on the unwanted memories of the night before.

"Ah, thank you Tomoyo." Eriol said. She nodded, but frowned at the worry in his eyes.

"What is it Eriol-kun?" She reached up to gingerly touch the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about last night...and my dream." His face held a foreboding look to it.

"Tell me Eriol, onegai (please)." She looked at his face and noticed there was a type of dreading nervousness to it. "Eriol?"

"...Did you mind that I...I did that...that I kissed you?" Her face was impassive as she remembered. His anxiousness only grew worse at the pause. Then she smiled softly.

"No, I didn't Eriol-kun. You were scared and needed the assurance of a friend. Although I will have to be stern with you about asking the next time you steal a girl's first kiss?" She mock scolded, trying to lighten the mood. He sighed in relief, his heart beating painfully at the thought that he was her first, and the implications that told him she only thought him to be a friend. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'I mean she _is _my best friend right, why would her saying that hurt me? Friendship is one of the most powerful bonds...right?' He looked up when he noticed her looking at him. "Nani?"

"Oh, I was just wondering about your dream?" Suddenly the room grew cold. He shivered slightly. Tomoyo noticed and went to get the blanket lying at the foot of the bed. She pulled the covers over his shoulders and made ready to sit in front of him. But Eriol refused to have her sit in the cold, and with his head resting against the wall at the top of his bed he once again put her onto his lap and hugged her body protectively.

"Do you really want to know, Tomoyo?" he asked tentatively. She merely nodded in reply and held onto his arms. He took a deep breath and began. (A/N: here we go. All those who don't like horror please skip, this might go into a rating above PG 13, I won't say it because I don't like that rating.)

_Rain falls, but it's too thick to be rain. It reeks and burns the skin. Bile! I recognize the putrid liquid. It hits my flesh as I run through it. It burns, and parts of my skin disintegrate before my eyes, but I don't seem to care. I'm too busy looking ahead. _

_It's dark and empty. Nothing is out there, nothing alive anyway. Bodies too twisted to even be humans lay strewn along the road. Inconsievably their bones did not melt under the acid rain. They are just illuminated, so the red of their blood, now dried, shone with extra vibrancy. I can feel the vomit well up in my throat, but there was enough bile to go around and I am in a hurry. _

_I slip right into a pile of rotting muscle, desicrated by splintered veins and stomach acid. It's as if the clouds themselves had chewed them up and spit them right back out. My brain clicks and I am in more of a hurry for some reason. Before me I see a piece of material, a pretty lavendar color with a design that I can't make out. I feel fury like no other and I run. I'm running with tears pouring down. I've never felt so hopeless in my entire life. _

Blood had stained me, hatred had consumed me, I was virtually powerless, and my flesh burned; but still I ran. Last time you were there to wake me up, but this timemy dream allowed itself to manifest and continue.

I stopped. All I could see was rolling black, every form of life torn asunder. I shout, but I can't hear my words. Yet I continue to do so. A face so frightening it brings tears to my eyes, loomed down on me. Red eyes, corrupted by dried veins, skin, raw red, bits of puss oozing out of it. A thin curved lip, teeth protruding out from it, laughs at me. I yell again. The face continues to laugh and looks backward. Something emerges and this time I can hear a scream. I can see agony, pure agony, as the figure's body pulses and writhes in misery. All I can see are the eyes filmed over as the figure screams again. Over and over and over...

Eriol is crying now. Tomoyo is in pure horror and aches knowing that Eriol had to live through it in his dream.

"Make it stop, Tomoyo, make it go away." He holds her even tighter and Tomoyo makes no protests as she hugs him back.

"I promised remember? I'll always be here. Shh." Yet even as she said it, something in her mind doubted her word. She shook the feeling away and glared at herself for thinking such a thing. She would. His horrifying words were plastered in her mind and she held him tighter.

He lifted his head and looked down onto her worried face. His lips crashed onto her own in desperation. Tears poured down his face as she kissed him back this time. Her sweet taste was enough to calm him as he whispered, "I know. Arigatoo."

- Review onegaishimasu.


	7. Spying

HI! I'm back again...sorry for taking so long, hehe, i'm a very bad procrastinator. But, YAY!!! Thank you soo much for all your reviews...sniff, i think i'm going to cry. I love them soo much! lol, okay, dramatic person on the loose.

Oh! I have new thank yous to give out. So here goes

Thank you to vale-aqua andLayla. Man, you guys are awesome! Thanks for your reviews and contagious spirit. lol, i'll be sure to keep updating as fast as possible. -

Chapter 7-Worries

Rain poured down upon the streets of England as two winged figures floated in quiet conversation.

"Never have I seen Master Eriol so vulnerable." Spinel whispered in an awed sort of way. His facial expression was slightly downfallen at the pain his master was obviously in.

"Yes, but Tomoyo seems to have the ability to soothe that for him. He was never so close with Kaho. They were more like correspondents in an elaborate scheme, and shared a friendly bond. That's probably why he gave her his blessing to get married to that foreigner so readily. But it doesn't seem as if he will let go of Tomoyo so easily." The serious, yet fond tone in Ruby Moon's voice was a far cry from her usual attitude. Ruby's face suddenly broke into a smile as the thought of being able to dress up Tomoyo came into her mind, making her look more like her usual self. So leaving the two to get their rest, they exited the room.

It wasn't 'till the entire day had passed that Eriol woke up. (A/N: I know I talk about them waking up, a lot, but they sleep quite a bit of times too. Gomen-sorry-if it gets trite.) The rain was coming down as hard as ever and the lightning flashes made its pelting nature even more distinguished. He felt the assuring warmth of Tomoyo's body and sighed in contentment. Thunder boomed and the girl buried her head deeper into his shirt, unconsciously. His stomach jolted at the endearing quality of it. There had been no bad dreams for him, as all were warded off by Tomoyo's purple aura. His mind calmed though his heart beat faster as he breathed in her soft scent of plum.

'I wish life could always be this way.' he thought

"Tomoyo." He whispered, his low voice was tinted with content. Eriol was supported by, a mound of soft pillows as Tomoyo was cushioned on top of him. Her head rested beneath his as his arms were placed around her, hugging her tight. The blanket covered their bodies in light of the cool atmosphere, and the rain had let up to a rhythmic patter.

Yet it could not last, for Kuroikumo was still out their bidding his time and judging by how fast he had blown all of them away, it was not going to be an easy fight. There was actually a good chance that they might lose their life in the battle. Eriol's face suddenly turned pale.

'What if Tomoyo was killed?' Eriol thought. His hands felt clammy at the horror of such a thought. Instinctively Tomoyo hugged him tighter. Her cold hand came around his neck as he shivered at the feeling. 'No! He would not let her die. He himself would die before she did.' It was here that Eriol finally realized, 'I…I love her.' But the joy of his small confession was ill lived as reality sunk in. 'I can't tell her yet. I won't push her into making a decision when she has so much else on her mind. And Kuroikumo is still to be defeated…demo, it hurts.' He touched her face softly before falling asleep once more.

**The Next Day**

Morning rose with the light of a new day as two pairs of eyes opened.

"Ohayoo (Morning)." Eriol said softly.

"Ohayoo." Tomoyo smiled and stretched. "Tabemashoo! Onaka ga sukimashita! Kinoo watashitachi wa tabemasen deshita." (A/N: means: Let's eat! I am hungry. We didn't eat yesterday.)

"Hai (Yes)!" He smiled and gave his usual probing stare. Getting up Eriol reached for his glasses and motioned toward Tomoyo.

"Ah, you finally look like the Hiiragizawa-kun, Tomoeda shoogakkoo gonensei I remember." (A/N: means: Tomoeda Elementary fifth grade student) Her face lit up at the memory. "Mou, where did you put my camera Eriol? I haven't seen it since we left Japan." He just smirked at her and walked out the door. He could hear the laughter of Tomoyo as he proceeded downstairs as she mused "Same old Hiiragizawa-kun." He smiled and entered the kitchen.

"Ruby Moon! You hapless cross-dresser, come back here. I'll make sure you cannot use your fingers for anymore evil ever again!" Spinel grumbled as he sped toward his bouncing partner.

"Suppi-chan, you don't mean that do you? Eriol-sama, tell Suppi my chocolate fudge is good. Onegai(please)? You're too boring Suppi, you're much more interesting when you've eaten some sugar." Ruby pleaded as she held out her plate of slightly burnt brownies.

A vein appeared on Spinel's head as he took a deep breath and shouted, "You ignorant twit, my name is Spinel!"

Eriol merely quirked an eyebrow and surveyed his destroyed kitchen. Just then Tomoyo appeared behind him. Spinel immediately flew to her.

"Thank goodness; a sane person. Daidouji-sama, please tell that…that…person that I don't like sweets." He pointed his tiny paw at Ruby. Ruby merely put her face right up against his paw and stuffed the fudge into his mouth. Laughing she jumped up and down shouting, "Eat some more Suppi-chan!"

Tomoyo was torn between amusement and pity. Eriol touched her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Tomoyo, they always do this, and deep down Spinel doesn't mind." She grinned and then pondered.

"Eriol, why isn't Ruby affected by sugar like Spinel Sun?" She cocked her head to the side. Eriol's throat lodged at the cute sight but masked it with a surprised look.

"Ruby doesn't seem hyper to you, Tomoyo?" She thought on this and laughed.

"You're right Eriol-kun. How silly of me. Ja (In that case), shall we clean up?" He nooded and they took up the brooms and mops and cleaned up the remains of Ruby and Spinel's mess.

Tomoyo made some miso soup and sukiyaki (A sort of noodles, vegetables, and meat dish) for them to eat. After settling down to eat, Tomoyo suddenly looked toward Eriol.

"Eriol, what happened to Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" It was true; neither of them had seen any signs of any of their crewmembers since they had landed in England. Eriol could only think of one reason they were not with the other two.

"I'm not sure Tomoyo, but I believe kuroikumo must have some part in whatever their fate is at the moment. I know he's after something."

"Yes, demo nan desu ka?" (A/N: means: but what is it?) Tomoyo asked.

"I am not sure, but he really wants it. Haven't you noticed anything unusual Tomoyo?" She shook her head no.

"Concentrate harder Daidouji-san." Spurred my the urgency in his voice she quickly nodded and complied with his demand. Closing her eyes she sent out waves of her aura. Nothing happened before a silent wind picked up and Tomoyo's warm colors were extinguished in one big explosion. Her eyes snapped open and she fell to the ground. Her eyes remained wide as sweat poured down her face. Breathing hard she tried to recover herself. Finally she looked up at Eriol.

"We're trapped." She managed to whisper. "Kuroikumo's aura annihilated my essence flare." (A/N: Essence Flair-the user must be a color mage in order to do this spell. A multi-colored aura with highly sensitive reception will span out from their body and pick up the slightest magic presence; like a bat uses echolocation to detect solid objects) "I can't get out past London's borders." She continued. A warning sign went off in Eriol's head as he picked Tomoyo off from the ground. They were completely cut off.

'What is it he could possibly want? Who is he really?'Eriol thought frantically. Nothing added up. He looked over at Tomoyo who was still trying to recover from the total deactivation of her colors.

"We'll get him Tomoyo. We can do it." He hugged her shoulders protectively, neither knowing they were being watched.

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away…**

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, I have no doubt that you and that color mage of yours could defeat me, but are _you_ so sure. At the moment, I could defeat you without even breaking a sweat. Your mind is so clouded you won't even sense me. But then, what would be the fun in that?" The raspy voice of Kuroikumo resonated off the dense air that surrounded him. Dead trees lay strewn amongs the foggy mist, along the damp moss. Beyond the clearing in which he himself sat over a bubbling pit of marsh, nothing could be seen.

"I have only one weakness master mage, and my knowledge of it only makes me more deadly to you. Yet you will never see it, because you are too blind. I can hear your thoughts of apprehension. You know not what I am, and you ponder on who I _really_ am. Yet you shouldn't dwell on such useless questions. Rest assured Hiiragizawa, I'd never give you information past my name and motive. Let hatred consume you when I reveal both to you. Come at me. Tomoyo will be mine." Swiftly he turned from the pit where he had been watching the two young sorecerors. "Nothing will stop me." His voice slowly faded away as the eternal night engulfed the marsh.

The words carried all the way to the house of Eriol Hiiragizawa himself. A chill went down both childrens' spines.

"Did you feel that Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered. He nodded in reply.

"Wherever Sakura and Li are, I hope they are okay." Tomoyo too nodded her head. Things were definitely not going good.

**Tomoeda**

"It's been three days Li. Where are Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun? Shouldn't they be in Tomoeda with us?" Sakura asked, worry almost bringing tears to her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura. Though I hate to say it, that ancestor of mine can more then take care of himself; and we can't forget that Tomoyo's powers have appeared, so she's not exactly vulnerable either." He told her matter of factly.

"I know, but I can't feel their presence. It makes me think they don't exist anymore." She was still greatly worried. Two of her best friends were missing. Who could blame her? Li couldn't stand the depression in Sakura's façade. Then all of sudden he smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. We were near London when Kuroikumo struck right?" Sakura nodded for him to continue. "Maybe they washed ashore." Sakura's face lit up in realization.

"You're right Li, let's go!" He nodded as Sakura began her chant. "Oh key of the stars, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release! Move Card, release and dispel. Move." Sakura shouted. "Take us to London England!" Sakura and Li could feel themselves being transported before they hit some kind of barrier and were forced back to Tomoeda, Japan.

"Nani!" exclaimed Sakura. "What happened, why were we forced back?" She looked over at Li who had a look of disgust on his face.

"We've been shut out. Kuso (Damn it)! Who does that bastard think he is anyway? It all makes sense. That son of a bitch boxed in Eriol and Tomoyo, which is why we couldn't sense them. Shit! What the heck could he possibly want?" Li ranted to no one in particular. Sakura came up to him and patted him on the back.

"They'll be okay, I know they will." She seemed to be trying to stay optimistic, but Li still seemed grim. All of a sudden, a storm broke out and Sakura and Li immediately looked up into the sky. As expected, it wasn't long before the face of Kuroikumo appeared, as the two children looked at him with loathing.

"What do you want you thieving wisp of nothing. Who the heck do you think you are dealing with?" Li shouted at the cloud. Kuroikumo merely stared at him, eyes a gleam.

"Your arrogance is inept compared to me, Li Syaoron. I know exactly who and what you think you are, you _and_ your cardmistress. Do not take me lightly for at the moment I have no quarrel with you. All I wish is for you not to interfere while I take care of your two other friends. You have no power against me, insignificant idiot. For my own powers far exceed that of yours and the little cherry blossom." At this Li scowled extra hard and shielded himself in front of Sakura. "Hmm. You think your measely body can protect her. You are even more ignorant than I thought. But I admire you courage. I take my leave here, for I have business elsewhere. I'll give you a warning, but it is up to you to heed it." With his words, a spasm of pain erupted within Sakura and she fell to the ground in tears.

"Sakura!" Li shouted. "You…" But he was unable to say any more and dropped to Sakura's side as Kuroikumo left laughing. As soon as the skies cleared, Li felt a barrier being raised around Tomoeda. 'Great.' he thought 'Not only is Sakura's life in danger, as well as Eriol's and Tomoyo's, but now we're all sitting ducks in the eyes of Kuroikumo. Damn him! I swear Eriol, you two better defeat him or else we don't stand a chance; and you know how much I hate it when I can't protect my friends…or you Sakura.' His face returned to Sakura as he carried her into his apartment.

Back to Eriol and Tomoyo 

For the past hour, the two trapped in London had sat, stood, and paced around the living room of the Hiiragizawa manor. Yet so far, neither had come up with a solid train of thought. So many things were rushing through their minds that it was hard to concentrate.

Eriol was deep in thought on the motive of Kuroikumo and his powers. Yet he couldn't fully keep his mind on it, for Tomoyo sat right next to him with the same half contemplation look on her face as him. 'Wonder what she's thinking about?' he wondered.

Little did he know, Tomoyo was in turn thinking about him. Though she had been first wondering about Sakura and Li, her thoughts trained back to him; or more to the point, his dream. 'How can I protect him against something that he described so vividly? Makes me think his dream was not a dream at all, perhaps a vision of what is yet to come. No, no, no. That can't come true. Argh! Kuroikumo, you will not get away so easily.' A new fire burned within Tomoyo as she turned to Eriol.

"Train me." She told him abruptly.

Okie dokie...lol...next chapter should be a little more action packed...stay tuned and take a seat next to the lovely review button. -


	8. Training

Happy Thanksgiving!!! And this year i am thankful for....All you people who are soo nice and are still reading this story. I'm soo happy! Ah, yes...new thank yous! A happy thank you to vale-aqua and Petite Carnatla. soo kind. Okie dokie, here's a gift to celebrate. And a happy thanks to CLAMP who created CCS. YAY!

Chapter-8 Lessons

He hastily looked her way, unsure if she was serious.

"Onegai (please), Eriol-kun. I must learn. Train me." He knew she was right and just nodded his head.

"Come then, we'll begin now." They stood up and walked into the garden. "I'll teach you as much as I can, but are you sure you're ready for this Tomoyo. I cannot go easy on you, you realize this right?" he looked at her worried, hurting Tomoyo would have to be an obligation if she accepted.

"Hai." They squared off and the lesson began. Both took up their keys and called upon their staffs of power. For a while they just stood facing each other, but then Tomoyo let out a wave of color. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration as the colors of the sea gathered slowly.

"Sea-Green! Wave Tumult!" (A/N: Sea-Green; wave tumult: another one of the many hidden attacks of a color mage. A mix between color and element attack, it is among the unique moves of the magic folk. There is such an attack for each of the colors elementals. It builds into a dense form of the color and shape chosen). The body of color barreled down on Eriol. Yet instead of evading, he raised his shield, which easily did away with her attack.

"Drat." Even though she was disappointed that he had deflected her blow so easily, she breated sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't hurt him.

"That was some attack Tomoyo." Said Eriol. She grinned at him, and received a smirk in return. A look she found slightly disturbing so she braced herself, anticipating his counter attack.

"ELECTRIC STORM!" He shouted. Tomoyo's eyes widened as a set of four lightning bolts rapidly made their way toward her, cutting trenches into the ground as they went. Backing up a step she raised her wand and set up a defence.

"Red Vengence-Spirit reflection." She managed to say. (A/N: Red Vengence-Spirit reflectionthe defensive maneuver of a color mage. According to color summoned, a shadow of a guardian of great power surrounds the mage, forming a barrier against certain powers) A wall of red flames shot up around her. The guardian of fire swept higher and higher. Eriol's bolts smashed against her defense. And though the brunt of the attack was fended off, it was not enough to effectively protect Tomoyo from the after schocks and her wall fell around her. Eriol ran to her side. She lifter her head slightly, signaling that she was okay. He nearly collapsed with relief and rushed over to her in haste.

"You little idiot. Never forget to look for the weakness in your opponents attack. True, fire is powerful, but electricity can still slip through it. Next time use an earth guardian. Come, that's enough for today." He began to pick her up, but she stopped him.

"Wait, Eriol. Let me try something first." He was surprised, but complied with her wishes and set her down again. Tomoyo's eyes closed and her hands lay at her side. Gathering her power she chanted. "Crystal prism-healing light." Eriol watched in amazement, as the room was awashed in light and a myriad of rainbows reflected off their bodies. (A/N: Crystal prism-healing lightone of the most powerful spells of the color mage. Using the power of the object that dons and reflects all colors, together with the element that creates all colors, a task of benefit will emerge, according to what the mage wishes; in this case, Tomoyo choose healing.) Eriol could only stand as his fatigue slowly ebbed away, and Tomoyo's singed skin, returned to their smooth nature. Eventually the colors faded, and Tomoyo opened her eyes, satisfied with herself.

"Shall we go again?" He shook his head disbelievingly, then smiled and nodded.

"Guard." Thus the fight began anew.

Day after day went by, and still they practiced. By the end of the season, they had become the strongest of the magicians. They were ready for Kuroikumo, or so they thought. It was winter, the perfect season for his nature. At any time, they knew he could attack, so they were always on their guard. Of course, with all that training, both improved beyond any expectations. Here's a brief status on their power levels:

**Eriol Hiiragizawa:**

_Age_: **21**

_Gender_: **Male**

_Title_: **Master Magician/Former Clow Reed**

_Level_: **9** (on a scale from 1-10, 10 being the highest) He is considered one of the most dangerous magicians on the planet. He gets by through charm and wit, and a sense of calm loyalty that cannot be broken.

_Attacks_:

**Electric Storm **

**Cannon Reaper** (an attack that cuts a whole within the air, leaving nothing in its wake)

**Fire Ball Assault** (a shower of flames that hurtle toward the opponent)

**Hypnosis Dream** (used to put a person to sleep, erasing their memory)

**Silent Wind** (an attack using the element of surprise, taking the breath out of the opponent for awhile)

**Pummel Fury** (Much like a whole bunch of fists punching the opponent from all different sides with speed that exceeds the human eye)

**Shadow of Illusion** (a defensive technique that shrouds the surrounding area with a power so dense, it is almost that of shadow, only the one who cast the spell can see in it)

**Beam of the Angels** (one of Eriol's strongest attacks, sending a white light so pure, only someone with an equal purity to the attack can withstand it), also slight control over elements and has a shield of the clow

_Special Attack_: **Sacrificial Hope**-Ultimate technique (????????)

_Strengths_: **Protection, Willingness to die for someone close to him, a calmness that is rarely broken in battle, keeping a cool head**

_Weaknesses_: **Tomoyo Daidouji**

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

_Age_: **21**

_Gender_: **Female**

_Title_: **Champion Color Mage**

_Level_:** 8** (yet has the potential to raise dramatically in battle depending on the situation)

_Attacks_:

**Crystal Prism-light**

**Essence Flair**

**Sea-Green; Wave Tumult**

**Red Vengence; Spirit reflection**

**Red-Orange; Fire Tunnel** (elemental color attack, throws a rapidly spinning fire tunnel at the oppenent locking them in heat)

**Violet-purple; Cosmic Blast** (A blast of bubbles aimed at the opposing person, explodes on contact)

**Yellow-green-Blades of sin** (a defensive attack according to evil level)

**Sky-blue; Purity Explosion** (The joys of the color-mage is turned into a bomb, that is set off the minute it touches evil)

**Aqua-Sapphire; Tears of Rebirth** (a virus type attack, coming directly from the color mage, the beads of water gather and enter the heart of the opponent, corrupting their karma)

**Golden Shock; Spirit reflection** (the guardian of lightning and thunder)

**Crystalline Enhance: Spirit reflection** (the guardian of light)

**Midnight Dance: Spirit reflection** (guardian of darkness)

**Sierra Earth: Spirit reflection** (earth guardian)

**Silver Lace: Spirit reflection** (guardian of mist and winds)

**Paints of Belief** (one of the most powerful attacks of a color mage-marking the opponent with the colors of their will and striking them down with their own self control)

_Special Attack_: **Shards of a Broken Soul** (???????????)

_Strengths:_ **A strong understanding of those around her, amazing perserverance, a strong bond with Eriol Hiiragizawa, master magician, versatile magic**.

_Weaknesses:_ **The vulnerability of others**

(A/N: Okie dokie, back to the story)

"Daidouji-san," Eriol whispered, "are you sure about this? It's going to be very dangerous, and I don't want to see you hurt." Tomoyo turned over to look at him across the mattress.

"I know that Eriol-kun. But I did not go through all that training, just to sit here while you go off on your own. No sir. Don't worry so much. If I die…" Tomoyo never finished because Eriol had covered her mouth with his own. He stuck to her forcefully, as if afraid if he let go, she'd utter those words he wanted the least to hear. Finally he had to come up to breathe as she took the moment to stare at him amazed.

"Never say that, never again Tomoyo. Never… I can't…" This time it was she who silenced him.

"Gomen ne Eriol. I promise never again. But you must remember, I can and I will fight." She looked at him softly though sternly. He could not say no to her and nodded a little reluctant. For now he contented himself with holding her form close, smelling her scent to calm him self down. Night surrounded them and both drifted off.

It was to be their last night of peace for upon waking the next day…

"BOOM!!!!!!" The skies clouded over, and night overshadowed day. The two sorcerors quickly roused from their slumber, fetching the battle costumes Tomoyo had made for them. Eriol had on a bluish violet, type of cloak, made of rubber. His pants were long and like that of a karate master's. He had a white bandana tied around his hair. The shirt that hung over him had a sun and star shape upon it and was black in color. Tomoyo stood on the side of him. Her costume was a sleeveless violet shirt. Her belt was lavender in color, and smooth as silk. She too had on baggy pants, though hers was a dark blue. Upon her hands, she wore white cuffs. Her cloak was clear, with hints of white. To top it off, her hair was pinned up in curls, held up by lavendar ribbons given to her by Eriol. Each one had a kanji symbol on it. One stood for strength, the other for belief.

They looked toward each other, and made ready to summon their wands.

"I call upon the powers of the day and the night. Sun and darkness, unleash your might, RELEASE!" cried Eriol.

"From the colors of both heaven and Earth, Aurora the staff of wisdom, commences your birth." Tomoyo voiced right after. Each then tore off for the nearest town. Kuroikumo had begun his attack.

It wasn't hard to spot the huge cloud, currently hovering over the city of London, but his size was the same thing holding them back.

"I think he got bigger from the last time we fought him, what do you think, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked his companion.

"I think you may be right."

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo nodded her head quickly, her shock turning into determination.

"Okay, let's do this. Silent Wind." His attack stealthly made its way to Kuroikumo, who was currently busy gathering every human he could get his clutches on. When Eriol's attack hit, the humans were jostled from Kuroikumo's hands.

"Silver Lace: spirit reflection." Tomoyo called upon her wind guardian to keep the people from falling to their deaths, while Kuroikumo floated, recovering from Eriol's attack.

"Nice Catch Tomoyo." Eriol called over his shoulder. She grinned at him.

"Nothing to it." She replied. Their amusement was short lived, however, since Kuroikumo began his next move. The ground seemed to disappear as Kuroikumo sent his clouds throughout the city. Eriol moved toward Tomoyo, coming back to back with her. The clouds were like water on the bodies of the two sorcerors, and it was only Tomoyo's plastic material that kept them dry. The two narrowed their eyes in anticipation, as the clouds became a dense fog.

"I can barely see anything." Eriol whispered fiercely. Tomoyo nodded in agreement before her eyes widened. Eriol could only watch as the cloud picked up Tomoyo's light body and hurled her through the air. "Tomoyo!" But Eriol's call was lost as he was answered by the gathering of more clouds.

"Are you worried Master Magician? Don't worry, I'll attend to your fallen angel soon enough. Right now I think I'll just play with you." Eriol swung his staff through the air, trying to make contact with the demon. "Hm. You are truly amusing Magician, but that won't do anything to me. You should know that a cloud cannot be thrwarted by a mere stick." With that the wind picked up and the clouds created a cyclone around Eriol. Kuroikumo's laugh rung through the air as Eriol put up his shield.

"SKY-BLUE; PURITY EXPLOSION!" Eriol looked up, triumph written on his features. Kuroikumo gasped "What?!" A second later, a series of blasts took place as the clouds around Eriol began to recoil. With the beast distracted Eriol took up his wand to begin his own attack.

"FIRE BALL ASSAULT!" Unfortunately the only thing Eriol's attack managed to do was light up the area, allowing them to see the face of Kuroikumo. As Tomoyo's attack had brought down much of Kuroikumo's defenses, the cloud had not erected his mask, allowing them to see his true face. Horror beyond anything they had ever experienced crept its way through them.

The face that peared at them was hardly even recognizable as a face. The eyes were stretched back, no eyebrows or lashes visible anywhere. The bones protruded out, the outline only blurred by the veins that were scattered randomly. It seemed like there was a nonstop flow of blood, yet it didn't seem to affect the smile that was wretchedly plastered on his face.

"I told you already, Clow master, you cannot defeat me as you are now. Blind is your heart, and torn is your companion's mind. And you realize none of this. How wise are you now, blue mage, when you are being bested by the likes of me?" The voice of Kuroikumo was wise are cunning as he taunted his opponent. Anger flashed in Eriol's eyes briefly, and Tomoyo crouched low, both ready to strike.

"Blind? I wish I were, then, I would not have to see _your_, less than tasteful face. Too bad, I think my eyes are working perfectly. Though if you prefer to really make me blind, just keep staring." Eriol responded to the monster's taunts with his own verbal assault. But, to no avail. The grin stayed perpetually plastered to the demon's face.

"Fools." With that, Kuroikumo sent out a rush of air that slammed into both Eriol and Tomoyo. Fortunately, at the last minute, Tomoyo sent out her own attack.

"Sierra Earth: Spirit Reflection! Red Vengence: Spirit Reflection! Multiple Spirit Protection Technique!" A rock wall shot up and successfully fended off most of the air and the excess was engulfed in the flames. The two were fine, though the strain was beginning to show on Tomoyo's face. Her stamina had indeed improved over their days of training, but it seemed she was losing power faster now that she was facing Kuroikumo. Even so she managed to turn enthusiastically toward Eriol.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Awesome job, Tomoyo." He congratulated her. "Shall we take this beast down?"

"Of course we can. May I ask for assistance though?" He nodded, and chanted "Cannon Reaper." Out of his staff came a small marble-like bullet. Slowly the black sphere began to grow in shape. In a matter of seconds it had cut its way through a bulk of Kuroikumo's clouds. Eriol grinned in triumph. Then he heard laughing.

"Surely you don't think that "nothing" can beat "nothing". Your Cannon Reaper is useless on me." Eriol shook his head slowly.

"Who said I was looking at attacking? That was just a distraction. I don't only have looks, I was blessed with brains too, oh mass of hot air." With that, wind from Eriol's staff made its appearance. Tomoyo could barely be seen on top of its towering height and her attack came immediately and undetected.

"Paints of Belief: Loyalty periwinkle, Fierce yellow, Fated white, Hope pink! Strike, Ei!" The Kanji for Eternity is written by Tomoyo's colors, and her final stroke brands the forehead of Kuroikumo.

"Bang!" Succumbing to the explosive power of Tomoyo's attack, he was down before the color mage even landed. She landed safely on a crumbled building and gave a thumbs-up to Eriol. She smiled with pride, but it was quickly wiped from her face when she saw a look of terror on Eriol's face.

"WENCH!" Tomoyo swerves around in time to see a pissed Kuroikumo, before she is thrown down to the ground. The shock of the fall caused her to ricochete off the cement and plummet back down. Eriol rushed to her side, his longs legs pushing him toward the danger, but at that point it didn't really matter. "TOMOYO!" He shouted. Kneeling besider her, his hands cradled her head.

"Tomoyo? You're gonna be fine right? Ne, Tomoyo-san?" Slowly her eyes opened, as Eriol let out a sigh of relief, a single tear slid down his face before it was caught by Tomoyo's pale hand.

"Arigatoo Eriol. Daijoubu (I'm fine). Crystalline Enhance: Recovery." The tear fell from her hand and onto her lips. She tasted the salt before dropping into unconsciousness. The spell would heal her, but since she was weak, it would take awhile for her to fully heal. Meanwhile Eriol watched this scene with heartbroken eyes.

"Tomoyo." He whispered. Brushing his lips over her own tear moistened ones, he cluctched her closer to his chest before settling her down gently. When he came back up, his eyes burned with the no longer concealed anger. His facial expression teetered on the rail of insanity as his power flared.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM TOMOYO! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! BEAM OF THE ANGELS!" At first nothing happened. Then lights of day shone through Kuroikumo's clouds. The monster's eyes widened. 'What is this? Could he have finally figured it out? But… so quickly!" were Kuroikumo's thoughts before a wave of light came barreling toward him.

"Not bad master clow, but we'll see how well you fare next time I come for you." Carefully hiding his shock, Kuroikumo skillfully gave one last taunt before he dissapitated. Slowly, Eriol made his way toward Tomoyo. Picking her up he brought her face to the crook of his neck, where her steady, warm breath calmed him down. Clutching her tighter, he turned all his attention on the breathing Tomoyo, as he made his way home.

A/N: Oooooo longer chapter…lol…okie dokie..me updated now…byes..Happy holidays, and to you too, little review button, hope ya get lots of visits this holiday.


	9. Loving

Hey guys! Sorry it took me sooo long to update…lol…too many projects going on. But here's a new chapter…Arigatoo to all who reviewed and all who made it to this chapter…hope this chapter is worth while. , but then again, I still need lots of work. Sooo…any changes or tips you have are welcomed…yup yup, can't wait to hear your opinions. OOO, and I don't own cardcaptors in any way…and in this story, I only made up the bad guy. Everything else goes to CLAMP….oh, but go on, read onegaishimasu.

Recovery

Tomoyo's POV

I watched as he paced back and forth in front me. It was amusing, and at the same time exasperating, to watch as he muttered incessantly.

"You know if you keep doing that, your lovely floor will surely become dented." I tell him. Yet he continued to travel back and forth, like he couldn't hear me. "I think I better get the repairman on the line, because I think we will be in need of his services soon." I chuckled as he paced by me. He stopped after my laughter had begun to take hold on me, and turned to look my way.

"How can you joke like this?! How?!" He asked. I gasped. Tears. They fell continuously down his face. His aura was heavy, the black stood out brighter than the blue, his desperation rolled off in waves, and his guilt poured out even faster. That piercing gaze locked me in place and all I could do was watch as he fell to the ground.

"E-Eriol? Daijoubu ka? (A/N: Are you okay?)" I managed to ask.

"Okay? Okay?! No! I'm not okay Tomoyo. How can I be okay, when you almost died?! That bastard was ready to do it…ready to take you away from me. What if I couldn't stop him, Tomoyo?! What if…?" His voice died in his throat to be covered by his just as silent tears. His violent outburst scared me, shocked me. My hand reached to touch his shoulder in comfort.

Eriol's POV

Tomoyo woke up. Her powers had truly grown since we first began training… but, they were still not strong enough against Kuroikumo. My attack only slighted him, and he was still out there waiting for more. How would I be able to defeat him? I couldn't think anymore. I knew dwelling on past events would only increase the pain, but it was all I could seem to think about. That is…until her voice broke through at least part of my walls…God above it was nice to still be able to hear it. At the moment I just listened…I didn't really hear her words.

How much would I miss it if she weren't there, how much would I miss her? The amount was uncountable, too much to even consider bearing through. And that had almost become a reality today. I neared her slowly. If she were gone I'd never have gotten to see that smiling face ever again. I'd never have been graced with her gentle touch. I'd never have ever heard that carefree laughter…and I'd never have been happy again, of this much I am sure. The last thoughts hit me, weighing me to the spot next to her. I turned, not realizing how much emotion I had walled up until I saw her face so close to mine.

"How can you joke now Tomoyo?! How?!" I heard myself shout out. Tears I didn't know I had been holding back streamed down my cheeks as I fell to the ground. Her smile turned into an epitome of worry and sadness. My heart twisted to know that I had caused it, but I was in too much pain to stop.

"E-Eriol? Daijoubu ka?" I could barely hear her whisper. Her softness alarmed me, and my need to know that she was still here caused me to burst.

" Okay? Okay?! No! I'm not okay Tomoyo. How can I be okay, when you almost died?! That bastard was ready to do it…ready to take you away from me. What if I couldn't stop him, Tomoyo?! What if…?" I couldn't continue…this was going nowhere. But I was scared to touch her. I was scared, because what if she wasn't…there. I fell to my knees. Yet it was her, once again, that quelled all my fears. Her hand slowly came to rest on my shoulder. Weight! The tears poured still. I took her hand and pulled her off the bed and onto the floor, and crushed her to my chest.

"Never do that to me again Tomoyo. I don't want to ever see you hurt again." I murmured into her hair. She looked up at me, and a tender smile dawned upon her face. The hand that I held captured in my own moved to my chest.

"We are connected. We are strong. And we survive." My eyes were wide with shock, before realization allowed them to close as the tears flow. She was not afraid to die, because she did not believe she would. She was willing to risk it all on her own belief. My hug turned fierce, and my hand in hers released its hold to capture her face. I tilted her face toward mine before drawing her to me. Sweet with the taste of relief, I allowed myself to take in all I can. She ran her tongue on my bottom lip, as I fell to the bed with a groan. With reluctance I broke our kiss to place her in front of me. My lips descended on her neck to place a yearning kiss at her pulse. Her head tilted in admission, as I placed chaste kisses to its surface before meeting back with her mouth. I pulled her closer to me as my lips ravished her own. Her soft body fueled my fire onward as our kiss deepened. She leaned into me, and my stomach twitched at the trust she held for me. I slowly pulled away from her mouth to stare at her face so full of contentment. It was here that I vowed to myself that if I survived, she would know how much I loved her smile, her smell, her taste…her.

Regular POV

Eriol stared as Tomoyo moved in closer to him. Settling right in front of him she buried her face into his neck. Her mouth moved along its surface soothing the once hysterical man. Her hands glided over his chest, soothing his once strickened heart. She smiled softly when she heard the muffled sounds of pleasure from Eriol. Her hands massaged the muscles beneath her fingers, as her head moved up to caress his cheek. His groan rang through the room. Her only response was to bring her hands up to his hair and place a chaste kiss to his parted lips, before pulling away. It was soon found that he would have none of this, as he crushed her to him again, and engaged them in another fiery kiss, pressed forward by one's need for reassurance, and the other's need to reassure. Tomoyo kneaded his head with her nimble fingers, causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Koishii." Eriol groaned. Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

"Daijoubu desu, Eriol-kun. I will always be there, you helped me, and it is my turn to return the favor, my friend." Tomoyo soothed. But Eriol, cringed at her words. Pressing his lips harder to her own, as if trying to erase the word friend from their depths and replace it with a different one. But Tomoyo pulled away. Before Eriol could pull her back in, she placed her fingertips on his craving lips, and shook her head.

"You need sleep. It would seem as if you haven't had any in the time that I have been out, so now that you know I'm okay, you can rest. Close your eye's Eriol-kun, I will still be here when you wake." She said while stroking his cheek with her soft hands. Eriol consented, and his eyes closed completely. And she watched, watched until she too could stay awake no longer.

(A/N) See ya next time...


	10. Screaming

Hey Guys! Long time no see. Gomen nasai. I was sick, and plus…I am very lazy. LoL…okie dokie, Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. I know this chapter is very short and kind of lame, but bear with me onegaishimasu. After I come back from my trip, I should be able to post a better chapter, haha! The final battle is coming up soon. Gomen, this chapter is short.

Oh…and I don't own any form of Cardcaptors. Go CLAMP! And GO REVIEWERS!! Okie dokie…on to Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Hide and Seek

The days passed, and the battle seemed never-ending. For the next month, Kuroikumo made seven appearances, his face the only thing that ever appeared in the London news anymore. The thought made Eriol want to vomit as he hastily turned off the television.

'DAMN IT! That makes seven times that we've failed to beat him. Are we just _not_ strong enough? Why not?!' In frustration, Eriol slammed his fist into the floor repeatedly. He didn't mind the pain…it was just one more distraction to keep him from thinking about the future. But just as he was about to break skin, a cushioned barrier intercepted him.

"Ah, master…if you continue to go about what you were doing, I assure you…it would only be that much harder to defeat Kuroikumo. You need rest." Eriol sat back with a sigh, as he watched Spinel float gently toward him.

"I know that, Spinel-Sun, but it seems that this battle is becoming more and more hopeless as the days wear on. How much longer will it be until he finally reaches his goal?" Eriol sighed, and a bone-deep weariness replaced his anger, leaving him bereft. Slowly he sank into his covers seeking reprieve from all the turmoil, but only nightmares awaited him.

**Into the dreams of Eriol:**

_Darkness, a mist, a veil of total oblivion, surrounded Eriol. He was lost in a void and it seemed to be suffocating him. He was alone. _

"_Help me…someone. Tasukete kudasai (please help me)." _

"_I'll help you. Stop worrying so much. Here, take my hand." A glowing hand morphed from the shadows, and in his fear, Eriol gratefully took it. A perilous mistake, he would soon figure out. For as soon as his hand grasped that of the stranger's, he was dragged forward, right into the face of Kuroikumo. _

"_So, you've finally decided you would come see me? How wonderful. I knew you would come to me eventually." While holding back the vomit that welled in his throat, Eriol turned to stare at the beast with confusion. 'What the hell was he talking about?'_

"_Confused, reincarnation of Clow Reed? I figured as much. They said you were wise, but I knew they were lying. Those bastards…how could a mere boy even think he could take on such responsibilities?" Kuroikumo snarled. Eriol was beginning to panic, believing Kuroikumo to be crazier than they had originally imagined._

"_URUSEI (shut up)!" apparently Kuroikumo had heard the thoughts of Eriol. "I am not crazy." He said more quietly. "But you…you worthless, pathetic human…how could you obtain the position that I so rightly deserved? No, I shall prove that you were not worthy of becoming a guardian. I shall prove that, that position belonged TO ME!" With a harsh guttural sound, Kuroikumo thrust a ball of fire at Eriol. A direct hit! Kuroikumo could have let the flames consume the mage who was currently writhing on the floor, but it wasn't enough. Flying at Eriol, the demon cloud began punching him continuously, taking perverse pleasure at hearing the screams of agony. Weakly, Eriol constructed a barrier, which only made Kuroikumo laugh in sheer insanity._

"_You think your measly little powers are gonna protect you?" he paused as his expression turned feral, "Think again." With that, Kuroikumo sent eriol and his barrier flying, straight into some sort of wall. Eriol's eyes flew open in pain as he fell to the ground. Groaning, he couldn't even lift his hand as the crazed cloud began to shake him. _

"_DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!"_

"_Eriol! Eriol! ERIOL!"_

_Whoosh!_

**End of Dream Sequence**

Snapped back to reality, Eriol was confronted by a very worried Tomoyo. He was covered in blood, the red soaked his hair, his shirt, his bed. His breathing was eratic, just short of hyperventilating. Coming down by his side to calm him, Tomoyo rested her hand on his sholder. Eriol's gaze turned toward her hand…the red stain on his shirt seeped onto her hand—Eriol lost it.

Screaming, he fled the room and into the shower. Not even bothering to take his clothes off, he doused himself in scorching water and cried out as the water seemed to pierce his skin. Running after him, Tomoyo immediately turned the water down and threw a towel over Eriol. He just lay there in the tub, completely oblivious to Tomoyo who stood by him with tears in her eyes.

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun came rushing in, and stared at their master in horror. Ruby Moon quickly lifted her master up and told Tomoyo to set down some towels. She did so and Eriol was set upon it. Gingerly, Tomoyo left so that the Guardians could clean up and bandage their master. Sitting on the terrace, Tomoyo just stared absently into the gardens below, letting the cool breeze calm her erratic nerves. When she had seen Eriol covered in so much blood, she knew that nothing could ever be more horrifying to her. Even Kuroikumo's insane aura, didn't strike as much fear as a dying Eriol.

"Don't leave me Eriol." Tomoyo whispered before letting herself fall into a light sleep, thankfully bereft of dreams.

An Hour later:

Eriol slowly became aware of where he was about an hour after his guardians had bandaged him and left him in a guest room. The dream was still fresh, and the wounds still stung, but he was entirely saner than he had been. Briefly recalling that Tomoyo had been there, he slowly stood up. He had to see her, to explain to her what had happened. No doubt he had given her quite the scare. So he made his way out into the hallway and looked about for Tomoyo. Violet strands caught his gaze as his eyes drifted toward the terrace. Limping slightly he made his way over and called to her softly.

"Tomoyo-san." She didn't stir and as he peered closer, he noticed that she was sleeping. Flinching at how he had tried to do the same thing, he turned toward the setting sun. Calmed by its warmth, Eriol slowly turned back to peer at Tomoyo. 'So peaceful' he thought. Possessed by the overwhelming need of reassurance, Eriol swept Tomoyo into his arms and sat in the chair she had recently occupied. Positioning her head into the crook of his neck, and tucking her feet near his chest, he settled Tomoyo onto his lap and pulled her in close. Breathing in her smell, he felt at peace…for once. However, despite how relaxed he was, he would not sleep knowing that Kuroikumo was there, somewhere in the depths of his subconscious, waiting to find him.

A/N: Happy Holidays review button, and reviewers. What would I like this year? A review? Yes, please. I think I'm going to make a picture of Tomoyo sitting on the terrace with Eriol and post it on my otaku site…check out my profile…I'll go put up my Otaku site. The fanfiction part should be at the bottom of the otaku page. Merry Christmas. Bye bye!


	11. Cherishing

Hi guys! Long time no see. I think that's my fault. Gomen ne. I have no excuse either. I'm just lazy. This chapter is mainly a filler too. I shall keep writing though, thank you for staying with me and I'm soo sorry for the delay, you readers are soooo awesome!

Oh, and i do not own CCS. I'm just a lowly person who really likes CLAMP's characters and plot lines. YAHOO! Go on, go on, don't let my crazy ramblings keep you from reading.

Chapter 11: Calm before the storm

Blinking sleep from her eyes Tomoyo began to stir in Eriol's arms. The young man smiled softly at her scrunched up expression and pulled her in closer to himself, slowly running soft circles on her waist. Finally getting her eyes to open Tomoyo tilted her head up to Eriol and mumbled a soft "konban wa (Good Evening)". He let out a small chuckle before tilting his own head back to admire the stars.

The two stayed that way for awhile before Tomoyo began to fidget. Eriol raised an eyebrow in response and she just grinned playfully back.

"I think my legs are falling asleep, Eriol-kun." She stated. He laughed and picked her up off his lap, but hesitated before settling her back down on the ground. When he did though, she grabbed a hold of his hand and began pulling him toward the stairs.

"Let's go see the garden Eriol-kun. Onegai." He could never have said no to that adorable face and obediently allowed her to lead him. By the time they reached the garden, Tomoyo had bounded ahead and was running carefree through his flower beds. Eriol was content just to watch her and she ran aimlessly and rambunctiously. Her smile was wide as she turned back to Eriol and raced up to him.

"Come, come…follow me." So together they ran to the nearest Sakura tree and began to climb.

"Hayaku ne (hurry up) Eriol-kun."

"Calm down Tomoyo-san…I'm coming." Chuckling at the child-like impatience so foreign to her, he scrambled up to sit beside her high up on a broad branch. They sat that way for some time, both happy for once in a long time.

Tomoyo sighed letting her adrenaline slowly pour from her body with deep breaths. Yawning, she entwined her finger tips with Eriol's before placing her head on his shoulder. Eriol tensed for a moment, afraid that she would fall asleep again. He had waited so long for her to wake up and he didn't want any part of her to fade from him. In desperation he called out to her.

"Tomoyo-san, don't go to sleep yet please. Stay awake. I want you to stay with me. I need you…please." He was ready to try to shake her awake, only to find concerned, but happy, eyes already peering at him.

"Daijoubu ne Eriol kun. I'm not going anywhere, I just wanted to feel closer to you, that's all. I'm not tired. Ne, you're such a worry wart. Come on, let's go play some more." With that she leaped off the tree and began running again.

Still in the tree, Eriol pushed himself up against the trunk and let himself be calmed by her. This would have been the perfect moment had not been for the lingering fear that kept Eriol from closing his eyes in contentment. Kuroikumo was near ready to attack, both mages could feel it. Their moment in peace could not last long and when it was broken it would all be downhill from there.

A shiver passed through Eriol as he remembered his dream. The blood, the fear, the silent scream, all threatened to press in on him. But Eriol hastily pushed them away choosing to forget, just for a little while, as he concentrated on his color mage.

Tomoyo glanced up at Eriol from her position by the fountain. Seeing his happy yet strained expression, she smiled reassuringly at him and gave a small wave. As Eriol was waving back she felt a small splash of water on her back. Grinning madly at the idea it gave her, she quickly hopped onto the edge of the fountain and summoned some of her magic. Delighted, she watched as she was able to form a small water ball prism, its little rainbows matching those from her crystals. It was only about the size of her eye, but it would serve its purpose well. With a mischievious laugh, she let her little rainbow ball float up toward Eriol. She watched as he gazed at the object curiously, before it popped.

Eriol gave out a yelp of surprised as he was sprayed by its contents. For a moment he was stunned. But soon he was on his feet ready to give Tomoyo a taste of her own medicine.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. You will pay for that you know."

"No way, Eriol-kun. You'd have to catch me first. And let me tell you, a lazy bones such as yourself could never keep up with me." With that she sprinted to the fountain. And, laughing, Eriol followed in hot pursuit.

Into the night, the two formed their own mini water war. Their laughter could be heard throughout the garden, drawing in the two guardians from their sleep.

"HEY, how come you two didn't invite Suppi and me?"

"What makes you think I wanted to be invited, Ruby Moon?"

"Because, SUUPI…tag, you're it!" With that, Ruby Moon threw her own water creation at the panther-like guardian. Coughing, Suppi glared and then followed, ready to take his revenge.

Tomoyo and Eriol just laughed at the scene, arms raised and loaded with ammo as their apologies. The two guardians only had two yells of triumph as their warning before they were clobbered by magic-induced water balls.

By the time they had effectively dried up the fountain, the four had dried themselves off and were all sitting in the Sakura tree, waiting for the sun to rise. They all knew the sun would bring a new day and the true beginning of Kuroikumo's vengeance but the night had eased the tension of this moment. So when the first rays made their appearance, the four stood ready to face what lay ahead. Judgement Day had arrived once more.

WOO HOO...please review. Any suggestions are welcome, cause boy do i need 'em. bye bye!


End file.
